Fellowship of 12?
by Ninja Elf girl
Summary: PHUH LEASE Just a ordinary Summer for me and my friends,nothing like good ol Fellowship droping in.Wait what?
1. Chapter 1: WHAT THE FUDGE!

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS ONLY MY CHARACTERS THIS DISCLAIMER WILL SERVE FOR THE WHOLE STORY IF I HAVE TO POST IT ON EACH CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME.

Okays this is my FIRST EVER ULTIMATE please r&r ;p and no flames just constructive acknowledgments thanks ;p

"WOP'WOP, GANGNUM STYLE!" my friend Aivy yelled as she did the Horse dance around the living room, with Gangnum style blaring. "Holly cow Neko-chan, turn that down!" my other friend Catleynn yelled from the couch. Tonight was our "we just finished high school party" and I invited Catleynn even though she goes to an all girl school. We were at our friend Tanya's house, house sitting for her for the summer because she was visiting her parents.

I leaned over the couch-arm hanging upside down, long curly golden hair touching the floor, and touched the stereo to turn off the blaring Korean star. "DAWWW, wadda do dat for!" Aivy whined. I just stared at my Vietnamese friend and her strange short brown-turns-to-yellow hair with my big blue eyes. Catleynn then suddenly kicked me off the couch"OWWW! What the fudge was that for?"

"For not moving stalker."

"Ha-ha."

"People only say ha-ha when they can't think of a good retort, Felix."

I couldn't help smiling at my nickname, I love the name Felix.

"Okay so who wants to watch a movie"Aivy asked jumping into her beanbag chair. "OH, LET'S WATCH THE LORD OF THE RINGS!"I screamed a bit loud. Both my friends groaned, okay so maybe I'm a bit of a Lotr fan… "Okay, I'll make popcorn!" My long straight brunette haired friend yelled as loud as she could. Catleynn has a soft voice so you'd think she'd have a quiet scream, but she can scream bloody murder if she wants. Thank god this wasn't one of those moments.

After seven minutes we were ready to rock and roll, except it started to thunder storm which freaked me out because it said nothing on the weather network about this. After my friends calmed me down we started the movie. Then just as the Fellowship was made there was this freakin' huge thunder clap and lightning lit up the whole house there was a power outage for about 5 seconds before the lights resumed their lighty-ness.

Only now there were nine men in my friend's living room.


	2. Chapter 2:Sleeping Arangments?

Chapter two

Fiona's Pov:

My jaw dropped,"OMG", I heard Aivy state bluntly. I looked at the men. Four were short and had large feet, one hard dark brown curly locks, one had flat sandy blonde hair. The others both had light brunette hair and looked similar. They were all shell-shocked, but I can't say the same for the others.

One had medium wavy black hair, a cleft chin like Catleynn and a light goatee. Oh and he had a short sword drawn. Next beside him was a man with dark blonde hair a bit stringy and a beard, again light but darker than black-hair. Then there was a short man just a bit taller than the shell-shocked, but he had a large red beard and he had an axe that he was holding up…crud. Beside the ginger was a tall man with …pointed ears? He had fair skin and long light blonde hair, and don't forget about the bow and notched arrow.

He was pointing it manly at Aivy. I can understand that because most people were nervous around her at first. Lastly was an old man with a long grey beard and pointed hat he just looked quizzically at us.

"Who the h-e-double hockey sticks are YOU!" yelled Aivy all of a sudden. "We could all ask you the same thing, lass." stated the short ginger, a bit confused by the"H-e-double hockey stick thing". "What…did…you…just…call me?" Aivy slowly asked, glaring at him with her famous death glare. Ginger looked a bit startled. "M-my name is Gimli son of Gloin."

Aivy stood up with a grimace, which freaked out Gimli and some of the others. She folded her arms in front of her chest. I stared at my feisty friend, looking to see what was next, when she cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes. Then I knew what she was doing, she smiled the biggest grin a human face could hold and then while still holding the smile ,snapped her head straight up and yelled "VICTORYIEEIEEIE!" the men jumped up and some even hollered. NICE. Then they all spilled out their names like word-puke.

"Now would you be so kind as to tell us your names and our location." Aragorn (the man with the cleft chin) asked a bit irritated. "M-my name is Catleynn, this is Fiona and-"Catleynn was cut off by Aivy"My name is Ivana shaka-mybooty" she said grinning.

Me and my quiet friend look at Aivy with a 'WTF' face and she just smirked. "Her name is Aivy. You are now in the USA." Aivy looked at the men before shouting on the top of her lungs, earning a good flinch from Legolas mind you" HEY! YOU'RE THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING!" My first thought was _really you just noticed? _ Then again they didn't look like the movie version of them self's. My second thought was _oh my god they didn't tell us they were the fellowship they'll suspect something! _Me and Catleynn slapped our hands around her big ol' mouth.

"How did you know we were the fellowship?" Aragorn said while squinting at Aivy. Then me and Catleynn had to explain the whole big multiversity thinga-ma-giger. Every one was fairly confused except for Gandalf, who was fairly happy "It seems the Valar put us here, for what reason I am not sure of though!"

"Well I'm pooped. Where are they going to sleep!?" Aivy exclaimed. "Well there's Tanya's room, the guest room which has two beds, then the basement aaannndd the three blow up mattresses…" Catleynn whispered. "Hmm well Aragorn can sleep in the guest room with Gandalf. Then the hobbits can sleep down stairs and Gimli and Boromir can sleep on the blow up mattresses, one down stairs, and one in the guest room. But then there's Legolas …" all three of us looked at the scared blonde Elf, as I finished explaining the seating arrangements. "W-well we could put the last blow up mattress in Tanya's room with us …"Catleynn stuttered.


End file.
